


Magical Moon

by SquaryQ



Series: SessRin / SesshoumaRin C@ck [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why am I having such ridiculous dreams? First Feudal Japan, and then ancient Egypt, what a weird series of nightmares!<br/>.<br/>As the end draws near, and Naraku puts more and more duellists in comatose conditions, only Sesshoumaru can finish off the man that even Inuyasha couldn't defeat.</p><p>((Sesshy x OLDER Rin))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Moon

~A menacing aura of dark shadows and hues of burgundy and violet emits from the man staring down the group.  
“Naraku, you won’t win this fight! Whatever world you take the battle to, we’ll band together and fight again. You will never defeat us. We are too strong as a united force!”  
“Funny for you to say Inuyasha, especially since you have had to watch allies fall. Kikyo. Koga. Kohaku. You’ve lost them to my will and my power.”  
“Kikyo didn’t fall thanks to your power, you coward!” Inuyasha’s beloved Kagome cries from her place behind him.  
Sesshoumaru makes a fist as a young girl glares up at him, her orange and cream kimono just past her knees. Naraku scoffs, waving off the child. A green reptilian like demon also glares at Naraku.  
Carnage ensues around the group, attacks from all directions, slashes from Sesshoumaru’s sword Bakusaiga combined with Meidos from his brother’s Tetsaiga. The attacks simultaneously are impacting the group’s entirety. ~

My eyes flash open. What is going on inside my head? Why am I dreaming so loosely of my companions? It doesn’t take a genius to spot Sesshoumaru, the man who will indeed be facing off Naraku in a battle of epic proportions in the miasma.  
Panting and gasping for air I whine and flop back down into the pillows on my bed. 

~A menacing aura of dark shadows and hues of burgundy and violet emits from the man staring down the group.  
“Naraku, you won’t win this fight! Whatever world you take the battle to, we’ll band together and fight again. You will never defeat us. We are too strong as a united force!”  
“Funny for you to say Inuyasha, especially since you have had to watch allies fall. Kikyo. Koga. Kohaku. You’ve lost them to my will and my power.”  
“Kikyo didn’t fall thanks to your power, you coward!” Inuyasha’s beloved Kagome cries from her place behind him.  
His group is bigger than his brother’s; only two stand behind the more powerful full demon, Sesshoumaru, one being a thin and short man with short hair and large eyes, wielding a two headed staff, and the second is a beautiful girl, dressed in the finest silks and golden embellishments, her dark hair cascading down her back.  
Inuyasha nods to his older brother, his group looking considerably more uneasy. Inuyasha’s friends flank him, the group is spectacular in size; his love, Kagome, Miroku the monk and his fiancé Sango, the fox child, Shippo, the cat demon Kirara and the emotionally frail Kouhaku.  
“You won’t defeat us, Naraku!” Inuyasha shouts, unsheathing his Tetsaiga, Sesshoumaru nods his head and draws his Bakusaiga. Both white haired men charge toward Naraku.~

 

My eyes flash open. Why am I having such ridiculous dreams? First Feudal Japan, and then ancient Egypt, what a weird series of nightmares!  
I stare at the alarm clock, it’s five thirty, there’s really not much point in going to bed again, I might as well just get ready for the battle on the horizon. I know they won’t sleep. There’s no way that they’ll be able to sleep, Sesshoumaru and Jaken will be awake and plotting alone and without me, not that it ever matters. I always somehow know that Sesshoumaru will pull through and prosper, especially since his younger brother fell – leaving Kagome Higurashi as well as Miroku and Sango at his bedside. His comatose condition is chilling, despite the fact that Kikyo is also in a very unsteady condition in her own coma. So many of my friends and companions have been reduced to a comatose condition – Kikyo, Koga and Kohaku and then there’s Inuyasha.  
To say I’m worried about Sesshoumaru is an understatement. He and Jaken have my back and have had my back since they found me as a kid after my parents were killed in a home invasion. I owe them strength and power but I have nothing to offer them. I have nothing to give them as Sesshoumaru fights against Naraku in a duel. He has always been so kind, even when Jaken hasn’t. Sesshoumaru always accepted my nature and played up to my childishness, even when my interests were rather strange, like my enjoyment of dance games in the arcade. As much as Sesshoumaru and Jaken hated playing them, they would just to keep me smiling. Oh how they sucked at the freestyle portion of the battle. One time Jaken had declared he would beat me in the freestyle portion and tripped over once the beat picked up and cried. Oops.  
I stifle a laugh as I wander through the hallways of Lady Kikyo’s Dueling Blimp, in search of Sesshoumaru’s room. Room 16 is where the hospital ward begins and where the first victim, young Kohaku lies, I can hear crying – it’s probably Sango. The next room belongs to Lady Kikyo – a silent room implying she has no visitors. Koga’s room is quiet too, it is Inuyasha’s room that is noisy – Kagome and Miroku will be there with Shippo and Kirara. I would join them but I am not affiliated with Inuyasha, I expressed my loyalties to the richer, the more powerful Sesshoumaru, and that has saved me many grievances. Kohaku was the only one I knew well enough to visit, but never when Sango was there. It never felt polite. I had once rejected the romantic advances of her younger brother, not that that dismissed his character’s value to me, but I would hate to face the sister of the comatose teen I rejected back when I first began living in Sesshoumaru’s mansion in the care of him and his servants.  
I knock on door 22, Sesshoumaru’s room. The first in a while that noise is coming from, but I am not invited in. I sigh and wander back down the corridor, halting upon hearing Naraku’s blood chilling voice.  
“Yes, Kagura, Kanna, I will succeed tomorrow. I have conducted a thorough analysis of Sesshoumaru’s battle tactic and over all these millennia it has never changed, he will always tell his precious princess to flee when he has Bakusaiga, a card he has never played but he has mentioned to his brother,”  
Ah, the Bakusaiga magic card! It has incredible abilities, your opponent loses 100 Life Points for every monster in their hand and graveyard. The only safe place is the field, where Sesshoumaru’s powerful monster cards can slaughter them and inflict and eventual quantity of battle damage.  
“Yes Naraku,” Why the baby voice? “And while she cries out to her dear Sesshoumaru-sama, you’ll strike his out of body heart!”  
Out of body heart? Is that a sort of tactic or a codename or something?  
“But Naraku, even if you do launch an attack on his out of body heart, you still cannot handle Bakusaiga,” Isn’t that just Naraku speaking in a higher pitched and feminine voice? It still sounds like him.  
“No, Kagura, I cannot, but I have looked through Sesshoumaru’s deck and have not yet found a deflection card in his deck. All you need is a Mystical Space Typhoon and he is reduced to a shell of a duellist!”  
I cover my mouth, a deflection card? Isn’t that like Mirror Wall and a returning Mystical Space Typhoon? Sesshoumaru doesn’t have any cards like that at all, he barely has any monster cards, let alone destructive spells and traps!  
It’s bound to be almost time to stir, I ought to get ready.  
Scuttling away from Naraku’s room, I hear a door open and break into a run. The sooner I’m in the safety of my room the better.  
Dressing with haste into a black vest and an orange tartan skirt I try to keep the nightmares out of my head.  
“I have looked through Sesshoumaru’s deck and have not yet found a deflection card in his deck. All you need is a Mystical Space Typhoon and he is reduced to a shell of a duellist!  
I have a few of those! A few deflection cards!  
Heading to my bedside drawer I produce my deck of cards, granted I was unable to make it to this round of the tournament, but I was still able to access the blimp AND I have plenty of cards that could aid Sesshoumaru.  
A knock at the door before Jaken, a short teen with thick glasses and wet lock hair gel in his dark brown hair faces me. He blinks up at me, “Ah, Rin, Sesshoumaru sent for you. Don’t forget your necklace!”  
I turn my attention back to my bedside table, Sesshoumaru had Jaken give me a crescent moon necklace when we met. I never understood why, but it has protected me from terrible situations. The golden key I wear around my neck gives me knowledge. An old folk tale said that the golden key I wear has a lifespan that began in ancient Egypt. Wait! Ancient Egypt! I dreamt of Ancient Egypt.  
“Rin, we’re running late, we must run!”  
Running to get to Sesshoumaru is all too familiar to me, I have had to do it for many reasons, whether it be that I am running late and will be late for school if I do not run through the house or its something more sinister, like that time I saw a shadowy figure stalking me and I insisted that Sesshoumaru should protect me. And now, today, I run to spectate as Sesshoumaru prepares to face the ultimate evil.  
“Sesshoumaru!” I call as I spot him preparing to go onto the duellist’s platform, “Take these, Sesshoumaru!” I plea, stumbling as I face him.  
The kind topaz eyed teen cups my face with one manicured hand and gives me the smallest smile before pulling the three cards I plucked from my deck into his deck.  
~(^v^)~ Time Skip ~(^v^)~  
The duel is intense and practically everybody has decided to come to support Sesshoumaru as he faces off against Naraku. Even Kagome Higurashi has left the side of Inuyasha for the sake of supporting Sesshoumaru. The older teenagers; in their junior year of high school as opposed to my sophomore self, are all staring up at Sesshoumaru, eyes burning with fear over determination. It makes sense after all, Inuyasha has never been able to beat Sesshoumaru on his own, therefore the older of the two brothers is bound to be the stronger duellist – surely we should have some more support! At least Jaken is chanting encouragement to Sesshoumaru.  
“From your expression, Sesshoumaru I can see you’re ready for the endgame,” Naraku declares, drawing a card from his deck. My eyes flicker back to Sesshoumaru and I cock a brow; the white haired senior is just as stoic as normal. He doesn’t look any more fired up than he did five minutes ago, “You’re just drew your Bakusaiga!”  
“Yes, Kagura, Kanna, I will succeed tomorrow. I have conducted a thorough analysis of Sesshoumaru’s battle tactic and over all these millennia it has never changed, he will always tell his precious princess to flee when he has Bakusaiga, a card he has never played but he has mentioned to his brother,”  
“Rin-” Sesshoumaru cuts himself off before he says more, gritting his teeth as I look up at the white haired teen. Jaken blinks his big eyes as he stares up at his classmate, “Jaken, I know you know what to do.”  
He knows what to do? Jaken knows what to do? What does he mean?  
“Yes I do, Sesshoumaru,” Jaken pushes up his round milk bottle glasses and rests his hand upon his pendant – he blinks up at Sesshoumaru. The white haired senior’s gaze doesn’t break from Naraku.  
“Rin,” the shorter of the seniors stands in front of me as Naraku smirks and draws his next card.  
“I play the magic card Toxic Miasma!” as Naraku presses the card onto his duel disk, dark plumes of smoke radiate from his aura, blends of burgundy and indigo, warped around wisps of black. The air is thick and heavy, most of the spectators are left coughing while Sesshoumaru and Jaken merely glare.  
I blink, feeling as if a blanket is wrapping itself around me as my core warms up.  
“Rin-chan!” Kagome Higurashi gasps for air as she watches the scene unfold, coughing and spluttering. Miroku is wheezing and his girlfriend Sango is panting while her friend Kirara kneels beside her, patting her back. What’s happening to everybody?  
“Rin-chan!” Kirara shrieks, awestruck. I look around, bemused – what’s so weird about me?  
“Ah, so you’ve finally changed your tactic! Too bad I also play Change Of Heart!” Naraku cackals. Jaken gasps.  
“But Sesshoumaru-sama has no monsters on the field!” What’s with the –sama? Why is Sesshoumaru a lord? That makes no sense! Almost as little sense as everybody’s gasps for air at the hands of a magic card.  
“Rubbish, Naraku – I play Mystical Space Typhoon!”  
“Wha! I could have sworn you didn’t!” Naraku casts a glare over to where Jaken and I stand, his expression shifting to one of amazement and aggravation, “Tch. Whatever, Sesshoumaru you will not defeat me! I summon Gemini Elf!”  
As Naraku slams his card on his duel disk a hologram appears on the field; two women, one in a kimono and the other in a plain white dress. The taller girl has dark hair and red eyes, while the smaller one, the girl in white wields a mirror with a blank black gaze, contrasting starkly with her snow white hair and porcelain skin.  
“Attack, my Gemini Elf!” Naraku points a hand at Sesshoumaru who scoffs and allows their attack to eat away at his life points.  
“My turn!” Sesshoumaru’s lips turn up into the smallest smirk, “Flip! Mystical Elf in attack mode!”  
His Mystical Elf looks nothing like any other I have seen in play before – instead of the generic Mystical Elf, with blue skin and blonde hair in a green gown, Sesshoumaru’s has clear skin and beautiful cascading black hair and wears a white kimono with orange orchids on the fabric. Around her neck lies a necklace that resembles mine, a shining cosmic moon that shimmers and glitters as she looks across at the Gemini Elf on Naraku’s side of the field. Her eyes narrow into a fearsome glare.  
“Rin…-chan?” Kagome’s brows furrow.  
As I stare at the duel, I feel the world around me waning as darkness approaches. My world is getting blurry and I’m starting to feel lightheaded…  
“Rin-chan!” Kagome cries out.  
“Rin!” Sango echoes Kagome’s concern.  
“And now that I have my Mystical Elf here, I play Bakusaiga! And equip my Mystical Elf with Bakusaiga! Raising her attack points to 2000! Now, Mystical Elf! Attack Naraku’s Gemini Elf!”  
Blinking rapidly, my body tingles and a gigantic sword appears in my hands. What on earth? Have I just switched places with…the monster? Body being carried by an omnipotent figure I cannot disobey I am forced to swing the sword at the two women that attempt to fight me off but to no avail – both of the women pictured before me are reduced to nothing as the sword I have been given cuts across them.  
“My turn!” Naraku’s staring right through me!I gulp as I watch, trying to stay calm but to no avail, “Draw! I play one card facedown! And end my turn!”  
Sesshoumaru nods, “Draw! I play two facedown cards! Now, Mystical Elf, attack Naraku’s facedown card!”  
I shudder as I am dragged toward a flat out card and shudder – feeling a lump in my throat before swinging my arms over my head and slashing the card.  
“You activated Needle Worm’s special ability! Now you must discard the next five cards in your deck Sesshoumaru-sama!”  
Sesshoumaru grits his teeth and discards his cards before drawing a sixth card, “Draw! I put Mystical Elf in defence mode and summon the dragon Au-Un! Attack, Au-Un!”  
A mighty two headed beast roars into life before my very eyes and charges straight at Naraku, breathing fire and enveloping him in a pride maiming attack that he allows to occur as his life points continue to reduce at the hands of Bakusaiga.  
“Draw!” Naraku glares at me, “I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Gemini Elf! I equip her with Follow Wind! Now, Gemini Elf! Attack Sesshoumaru’s Mystical Elf!”  
A bright beaming light clouds my vision, coming straight from the pendant around my neck. Was the monster wearing that? Before I can register much more, I am enveloped by warmth.  
My eyes flash open and my vision is restored. Jaken is holding me up from the floor, his cries of my name nasal and grating. “Oh thank Goodness, Rin!”  
“What happened…? Is Sesshoumaru-sama okay?”  
“Y-you called him Sesshoumaru-sama!” Jaken squawks, “Does that mean you remember?”  
“Remember?”  
“Rin!” my name echoes through my head as the world falls in on myself. I shudder. Images flash before me, Sesshoumaru’s expression not changing even as the eras do. Feudal Japan, Anceint Egypt, Victorian London, 1950’s Paris to name a few locations we pass through. My name never sounds unfamiliar coming from his lips. Each frame of my flashback is tinged with the sparkles from my necklace.  
“I think I remember,” I murmur, wiping my eyes.  
“She remembers! Lord Sesshoumaru! She remembers!”  
“Fabulous, Jaken.” Sesshoumaru smirks, “Au-Un! Finish this duel and rid this world of Naraku! In this life and the next one!”  
Naraku’s life points drop and so does his morale. His face falls and he topples to the floor.  
“Sesshoumaru!” I gasp, running toward the arena, unable to move in a straight line.  
“Rin! You shouldn’t over exert yourself!” Jaken panics.  
“Rin, I’m glad you’re okay.” Sesshoumaru’s eyes soften as a small smile graces his lips, “Kagome, my pitiful excuse of a brother should be waking up at any minute. So will everybody else, I suggest that someone welcomes everybody back, nobody wants to wake up all alone after all.”


End file.
